


It's A Child!

by Myriadblvck



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Jealous Simon Snow, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Simon Snow Gets His Magic Back, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is an Idiot, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriadblvck/pseuds/Myriadblvck
Summary: Penny and I have gotten back from the store now. (shes been saying that I've been spending too much time staring at Baz while he studies) We've got bags of groceries, new clothes (I got a new fancy floral patterned shirt for Baz) (He's so bloody fit) "You just look at him with that stupid 'He's so bloody fit I just want him to kiss me' all day while he shoves his nose in his textbooks. You just need to get out some more, Si."  Penny is aggressively parking the car, and I'm gathering up the sour cherry scone bag. (I feel horrible I only left twelve for my breakfast tomorrow) I don't know why she has to drive like a madwoman. I nearly spilt my coffee all over the seats. (I was less careful to not spill Baz's candy coffee nonsense) "You were no help with my shopping"I then hear her trail off and swear like a normal (Penny never swears like a normal, neither do I.) ( I've never sworn like a normal even when I was normal) (even though I am once again normal) "Penny!" I'm looking up at our flat now to see what the bloody hell has her so shaken up. Now, I'm swearing like a normal. And I feel like I could go off if I still had my magic.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Simon - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	It's A Child!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love, where did you get two babies? They could be twins, maybe?" Simon is smiling at the infant now that it has stopped crying. It seems to have taken interest in his tail. "Look how adorable." 
> 
> "I was on a walk and I heard screaming. I needed to stretch since you and Penny weren't being complete idiots." I'm smiling at the sight of Simon Snow so gently wiping tears off a baby's cheeks, "I looked to see what it was and they were just there in front of the flat, scream-crying. I did not make them." (I have wondered if Snow is aware that I am completely gay, or if he just assumes that I just like him) He looks bloody perfect. I want him to hug me, just so I can kiss the galaxies on his skin. (I love how he laughs with his whole body when I kiss somewhere that tickles him. I practically have an endless list in my head of the places that tickle him.) "I had brought them out here onto the balcony so they could be warm in the sunlight. They stopped crying 'cause I spelled some butterflies to land around them." I don't think he's listening to me anymore because the baby is holding onto one of his fingers while he coos in a soft tone. 

**SNOW**

**  
**

I wonder what colour I should get this shirt in. There's a black and dark pink floral one and a black and deep red one. Penny is talking about how she's going to get clothes that fit the fancier side of things. She wants to be like her dad, I think. (School has never been my thing.) (I've always been on missions for the mage or stalking Baz) She's got an internship somewhere real fancy. "Hey, Pen, do you think Baz would like this shirt or this shirt better?" I hold them up next to me. "He looks really good in reds, but I wonder if this darker pink colour would look cute on him" 

"You could get baz a disgusting mustard green, ketchup stained shirt and he would lose his bloody mind. Get both," Penny sighs. She's always complaining how Baz and I should 'Shag and get it over with, Simon! It's clear you both want to'. Complete nonsense. (Baz is incredibly fit, though) (Penny knows I'm thinking about how hot Baz is. She always fucking knows) She's laughing at me because I've gone completely red. What an arsehole. "Simon! Merlin! You look like the cherry inside of those stupid scones you are always eating!" She's giggling and hitting my shoulder. 

"Shut- you- Gods Penny!" I grumble and throw the red and black shirt in my basket. (I'm blubbering around like how I do when Baz gets soft on me) ("You look gorgeous, love. Quit worrying nobody else should be looking at you anyway") He's so bloody fit all the time. Crowley, I love him. I'm paying for the shirts and shyly hiding my face. 

"We should pick up some coffee. It's only half-past nine." Penny shows me her phone. (I have no idea why she showed it to me) "You could surprise Basil with coffee. I'm sure he could use it since it's so silent in the flat I can imagine. He usually has to deal with us being loud." I immediately miss Baz and his stupidly fit self. (I might force him to pause his studying to watch a film with me. He's so serious.) I nod in agreement and lift her bags along with mine. I'm sort of dropping the bags because Pen bought lots of clothes, hair dye, and accessories. 

.+. 

Penny and I have gotten back from the store now. (shes been saying that I've been spending too much time staring at Baz while he studies) We've got bags of groceries, new clothes (I'm excited to show Baz the tops I got him) (He's so bloody fit) "You just look at him with that stupid 'He's so bloody fit I just want him to kiss me' all day while he shoves his nose in his textbooks. You just need to get out some more, Si." Penny is aggressively parking the car, and I'm gathering up the sour cherry scone bag. (I feel horrible I only left twelve for my breakfast tomorrow) I don't know why she has to drive like a madwoman. I nearly spilt my coffee all over the seats. (I was less careful to not spill Baz's candy coffee nonsense) "You were no help with my shopping."

I then hear her trail off and swear like a normal (Penny never swears like a normal, neither do I.) ( I've never sworn like a normal even when I was normal) (even though I am once again normal) "Penny!" I'm looking up at our flat now to see what the bloody hell has her so shaken up. Now, I'm swearing like a normal. And I feel like I could go off if I still had my magic. I'd go off and direct it towards stupid Baz and his stupid face and his stupid loving gestures. My face is hot again and my eyes are burning, and I think I've gone invisible again because Penelope is looking around for my voice. I'm already dropping the bags and up in the air, on the balcony, and aggressively throwing Baz back inside. "You- stupid- you fucking asshole! Bastard!" 

"Snow! Crowley!" he's found my shoulders and Penny's spell is wearing off and my wings are flapping around. "Relax," (I think I might murder the love of my life) "Simon, breathe."

**PITCH**

**  
**

Is it wrong that I think Simon is incredibly hot when he looks like he's about to murder me? The two babies I found on a walk I took have started to cry again; Simon is on top of me because we've stumbled to the floor. "Love, let me explain-" He cuts me off and is yelling about who I've been sleeping with and how long its been going on. (His eyes are watering and he's hitting me) (It hurts my undead heart) I'm grabbing his face and caressing his cheeks while he hits me. "Simon, could you listen to me for a second?" I know he listens to me more intently when I call him Simon. "I love only you, and I have since our fifth year." He turns a bright shade of red while his wings settle down and fold gently into their place on his back. He doesn't know what words would fit our situation right now.

I go and sit back over the two infants I had found on my walk. One of them seemed to be part of something magickal (their ears are pointed and they have some pointy teeth for an infant) and the other seemed pretty normal. (as normal as a potato sack with a face on it can seem) I'm slowly rocking them again in the little rockers they were in. I notice that the magickal looking one is still crying while the normal looking one is staring at me. This one cries a lot more than I would expect anything to cry, Simon is looking at them and realizing that they look nothing like me. He's still flushed from brutally attacking me over two tiny babies. (He's a jealous one, Simon Snow.) Simon reaches towards the crying infant and is shushing them softly. (I'm too terrified of them to check for genders. Simon can do that.) 

"Love, where did you get two babies? They could be twins, maybe?" Simon is smiling at the infant now that it has stopped crying. It seems to have taken interest in his tail. "Look how adorable." 

"I was on a walk and I heard screaming. I needed to stretch since you and Penny weren't being complete idiots." I'm smiling at the sight of Simon Snow so gently wiping tears off a baby's cheeks, "I looked to see what it was and they were just there in front of the flat, scream-crying. I did not make them." (I have wondered if Snow is aware that I am completely gay, or if he just assumes that I just like him) He looks bloody perfect. I want him to hug me, just so I can kiss the galaxies on his skin. (I love how he laughs with his whole body when I kiss somewhere that tickles him. I practically have an endless list in my head of the places that tickle him.) "I had brought them out here onto the balcony so they could be warm in the sunlight. They stopped crying 'cause I spelled some butterflies to land around them." I don't think he's listening to me anymore because the baby is holding onto one of his fingers while he coos in a soft tone. 

I cannot believe that bloody infants are taking my boyfriend's attention away from me. "I got you a latte. It's in Penny's car still." (I think I just forgot how to breathe) His voice, eyes, hair, everything about this man are so soft looking. I wanna squish his face and kiss him all over. I place a gentle hand in his hair to twirl some curls around my fingers. "Could they stay here, Baz? What if someone is looking?" The worry in his voice is prominent, my sweet Snow. 

"Well, we could go out today and get some necessary things for them. I don't think someone would leave two infants at a doorstep if they had a home." Simon has the magickal looking infant in his arms. I would assume it's a girl because of the bright pink flower in the patchy hair. I don't want to assume because the child itself definitely could have put the flower in there itself. (Yes, the baby is an 'it' until genders are established) (Children always freak me out)

I hear Bunce from the glass door. "Merlin and Morganna, Pitch! You have two infants! I thought you didn't feed off humans!" She's peeking out over my shoulder at the babies. "They can't be yours, could they be? Oh, my Gods, I've seen Simon with kids before, but you, Basil, never even crossed my mind." She continues insulting me out of love (I think) and peeks over at the normal baby. "Simon! Their eyes are so bright! Look how blue they are!" Simon is paying nearly no attention to anything but the baby in his lap. 

Can love for someone make a dead heart beat again? (I do have a heartbeat just not a prominent one. Snow says he can hear it if he's silent enough) My chest is so full of absolute adoration for this man that I could die. (again) The baby in Simon's lap is giggling at him and clapping. He's talking about some nonsense scones and butter. (He best not make the children have bloody diabetes) "You've got the brightest eyes, you know that? You are the prettiest thing I have laid eyes on besides Mister Grump Grump over there," Simon coos at the baby in his lap and hugs her tight. The normal baby has fallen asleep. "Oh, Baz! We've got to go to the store to get some diapers! and find a baby doctor to give us baby milk and check on them! Another mage, of course, love...What do you think?" 

'I think that's a splendid idea, love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter i will write about the infants and their identities >.< I promise I am just BUSY because I have college stuff to work on also soft baz <3


End file.
